Every time a fossil fuel such as gasoline, coal or oil, is burned, combustion gases including carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide are released into the atmosphere as carbon emissions. A common source of carbon emissions, particularly in urban areas, are automobiles and other vehicles. The amount of carbon emissions a particular vehicle generates is dependent on a variety of factors, such as the type of vehicle and its overall condition, environmental conditions, and the manner in which the vehicle is operated. For example, a vehicle driven at high speeds may generate more emissions than a vehicle driven at moderate speeds.
Information about a vehicle, together with its driver, also has a bearing on factors such as liability insurance. For example, heavily-used vehicles are on the road more often, which means they potentially have more exposure to accidents. Additionally, certain drivers may have driving habits that are considered less safe than others. Information about these and other factors is useful when formulating insurance quotes for a particular vehicle or driver.